


Four Swords Link(s) x Reader Drabbles

by Hyrule_Historia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Historia/pseuds/Hyrule_Historia
Summary: A bunch of Four Swords Drabbles seperated into chapters, each with their own small story.





	1. Violet Link x Reader- Winter

  
  
          It was winter, the snow falling from the sky, people carrying around their mugs of hot chocolate with scarves wrapped around their necks. For you and Violet, it was all about staying inside a small cabin together as the fireplace warmed the two of you up. Sharing a scarf and watching the snow fall from the sky as he whispered sweet little compliments to you couldn't have been any better. It was one of the rare times that you could spend time with him alone, and you were so grateful to have it. You wouldn't exchange it for the world.


	2. Red Link x Reader-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small Drabble, this time including Red Link instead.

        You and Red Link met at the age of four, your (e/c) eyes always staring into his blue ones. When you two met, nobody could separate the two of you. All day to night the two of you played countless games, always ending with a smile on your faces. Even when the two of you grew older, your childish relationship hardly changed. You both still played games and laughed at pointless jokes, but it's the small moments of laughter that bonded you two together. Even after so many years, you two are always making childish jokes with cheesy smiles. 


End file.
